shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Stanley | image=XY Ramos.png| size=200px | caption=Great Isles de Hackima Elite Four | gender=Male | hometown= Unknown | region=Great Isles de Hackima | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= V | games=Sun and Moon | specialist=yes | type=Grass types | }} Stanley (age 30), is a member of the Great Isles de Hackima Elite Four. He reside with the rest of them in The Braddock Mansion. He is a Master of Grass-type Pokémon. Character Background Stanley is right of college, where he studied to become a teacher. He is very smart and intelligent and was able to skip a few grades growing up. He applied for a teaching job at a public school teaching 7th grade but took the job teaching the Braddocks son Tom Tom by home schooling him. He is best friends with the family's butler Alfred and the personal chef Edmund. He is the oldest member of the trio. He is described to be very strict and intelligent, especially when it comes to teaching. He teaches subjects that range from math to Pokémon battling. He treats his Pokémon with the upmost respect and expects the same out of his student. He puts work before play in every situation but he doesn't over do it, knowing one can only take so much. He allows Tom Tom to play only when he has his homework done, in which he helps him with. He enjoys reading fiction as he oversees Tom Tom's recess and even allows him to play with his Pokémon. Once at the braddock mansion, the challenger can find him in the Mansion Library. Appearence He looks like a young college professor with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wire-thin glasses. He wears long kaki pants, a green button up shirt with the neck line overlapping his bark brown colored jacket with matching shoes. Pokémon Initial Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=None.png |prize= 13000 |class= Elite Four |name=Stanley |game=Sun and Moon |location=The Braddock Mansion |pokemon=4 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= |pokemon4= |}} Quotes Pokémon League *Before Battle: :"Pleasure to meet you challenger, i am Stanley of the Elite Four. You have come to me to try and best my power Grass-types. I am always ready for a good fight. The young lord awaits those who best me and the other three Elite Four members. How do i know this? Fair Question. I have taught him everything i know..I am after all he teacher…Oops looks like I've rambled off again. None the less i am ready…Let us Begin!!!" *Being Defeated: :"Very Good, looks like you have Schooled me. None the less I am proud of the way my Pokémon battled. Now go continue on your path to the Champion" *After Being Defeated: :"I say, you have the skill worthy of being written about! Perhaps I will someday read the book written about your Outstanding accomplishments. You have reached such great heights that am certain i shall be learning and teaching your ways to everyone i teach!"